


some things you just can't refuse

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Culture, Courtship, Ficlet, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: Odo figures it's about time to make his intentions formally known.





	some things you just can't refuse

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, I asked for fic prompts on tumblr and someone suggested I write a quodo courtship fic, so here's a loosely futuristic twist on [the language of flowers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Language_of_flowers). :)
> 
> Set some time after the finale, so Odo's thoughts are a little jumbled. I figure old-fashioned Bajoran courtship probably involves something related to plants.

He drops the basket on the counter.

Quark glances down. He raises his browridges. “What’s this?”

“It’s a spring basket.”

“A what?”

“A spring basket.” Odo pushes it forward. The flowers inside gently sway with the momentum. “For you.”

“I don’t understand.” Quark settles his palms onto the counter and leans his weight onto his hands. The basket almost reaches his fingertips. “What does it mean?”

"Well, the individual flowers represent various emotions amongst..." Odo falters, realizing his error. “Ah. The Bajorans. I had forgotten...”

“Forgotten what?”

“That Bajoran flowers likely differ from the flowers on Ferenginar.”

Quark chuckles. “You can say that again.” He picks up a spray of blush-colored blossoms, each petal soft and delicate. “We don’t have many botanicals on Ferenginar.”

“Ah.” Odo’s starting to wonder if this was all a mistake. He begins reaching out for the basket. “Perhaps I should -”

Quark pulls the basket away with an indignant little noise. “What are you doing?”

Odo drops his hand onto the counter. “I was going to convert them back into replicator fuel.”

“No, why?” Quark’s now clutching the basket to him, cradling the woven shape of it to his chest. “You gave it to me. It’s mine.”

The sudden possessiveness makes Odo smile. “Overdoing it a touch, Quark.”

“Don’t think so.” Quark holds up the spray of blossoms. “What do these mean?”

Odo’s mouth twitches - the consequence of wanting to smile, but remembering at the last second to avoid shifting his features. He settles for lowering his voice to a level only Quark can hear, then replies, “A gentle devotion.” 

“Oh.” Quark’s entire face colors. "So - oh. This is... you’re saying you’re devoting...”

“Well, that _is_ only one of the flowers.” Odo leans forward onto the counter, plucks a vibrant blue lily from the bundle. “This one represents unflagging affection, as present as the sky.”

“You’re - are you -?” Quark’s voice rises to a near-incomprehensible squeak. Odo can just about detect the word _contract_. 

He places the lily back into the basket. “The basket is _not_ the equivalent of a marriage contract, Quark.”

Quark presses his lips together. His shoulders sag. “Oh. Right. Of course.” He places the spray of blossoms back inside the basket, then blinks. “Wait, then what _does_ it all mean?” 

“It means...” Odo lightly strokes the broad petals of a moon-lavender tulip near Quark's hand. “I am formally declaring my intentions for a monogamous relationship.” His gaze flickers up to meet Quark’s eyes. “A preliminary step towards one of your people’s ‘contracts,’ I believe.”

Quark’s mouth falls open.

It's not entirely clear to Odo whether or not this reaction is a positive one. He waits for the inevitable vocal follow-up.

"Is this an offer?" Quark asks, right on cue, still sounding as shell-shocked as he looks.

Odo makes a vague sort of grunt. He withdraws his hand to fold his arms, then leans over the basket to murmur into Quark's ear. "It's a declaration. You don't have to accept anything."

He's about to pull away when Quark suddenly turns and bumps their noses together.

"I'm accepting anyway," Quark informs him. He reaches up to hold Odo's head in place, fingers trembling slightly.

"Ah." Odo smiles. He brushes his nose against Quark's in a deliberate nuzzle, then trails his way downwards for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block for me feels more like a circular loop. My brain runs around, retreading the same ground over and over with minute revisions until it becomes too repetitive to be enjoyed. I was facing a form of writer's block for some other fics of mine, then decided I needed to get out of my head and take a break with something less narratively stressful. Also, the new season of Discovery got me thinking about flowers and blooms even during this remarkably cold winter, so when the prompt for a courtship fic floated back to the top of my mind, I had to weave in a little something floral for this, my 50th posted fic. ^_^
> 
> ([Title inspo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApXoWvfEYVU)!)


End file.
